herofandomcom-20200223-history
Orion
Orion is a New God of War and the protagonist of Jack Kirby's New Gods series. History Orion was the son of Darkseid and Tigra. His home planet Apokolips waged war with the neighbouring planet New Genesis. To forge a treaty, Darkseid made a pact with the New Genesis leader High Father: they would trade their sons and raise them as their own. Orion was exchanged for Scott Free and grew up on the tranquil planet New Genesis. While growing up, Orion found a friend in Lightray, the New God of joy. Adventures New Gods Orion travelled to Apokolips on the advice of the Source, the cosmic energy that gave life to the New Gods. While there he found a group of humans had been kidnapped by Darkseid's men and were being probed for the Anti-Life Equation. After battling with his half-brother Kalibak, Orion managed to rescue the humans and brought them back to Earth, where they all forged a friendship. Orion would frequently go up against Kalibak, who was desperate to prove that he was more worthy of their father's approval. Eventually he would team up with other heroes like the demon-bug Forager, Superman and the rest of the Justice League. The Hunger Dogs Oron would invade Apokolips to finally rescue his mother. After chasing Darkseid down, he is badly injured and thrown into the slums to die. While there, Orion is revived by the scientist Himon and tended to by his daughter Bekka. Orion falls in love with Bekka and agrees to save her and her father. When New Genesis is finally destroyed, Orion escapes Apokolips with Tigra, Bekka and Himon and they journey towards a new home together. Death of The New Gods After Bekka is killed by an unknown assailant, Orion teams up with Mr Miracle (who was mourning Big Barda's murder) and Superman and they journeyed into space to find the culprit. The trio come up to the Source Wall and discover that it was Darkseid's brother Infinity Man. Infinity Man was erasing all the New Gods from existence in order to prepare for the Final Crisis. Orion would eventually engage his father in combat and tear out his heart. Final Crisis Orion was shot by a bullet fired backwards in time. His remains were discovered by Dan "Terrible" Turpin and delivered to the Justice League for an autopsy. Batman would take the bullet found at the scene of the crime and use it to shoot the now reborn Darkseid, this being the once-in-a-lifetime exception to his rule about using guns. After hitting Darkseid with the bullet, Darkseid loaded that same bullet into a gun and fired it back in time, where it would hit Orion and set the Final Crisis in motion. The New 52 Orion was brought back to life after the reality-warp that was caused by the Flash. He encountered Wonder Woman and teamed up with her to thwart the Greek Gods that were planning to unleash untold chaos using Zeus' newborn son. Orion has a much more boorish attitude this time, frequently making sexist comments towards Wonder Woman, who finally silences him with a kiss and a vice-grip on his genitals, threatening to tear them off if he keeps his attitude up. Orion encountered Superman once again, this time planning on killing the Man of Steel in an attempt to save the universe. Abilities Like all New Gods, Orion is blessed with super strength and reflexes, a long lifespan and ages at a much slower rate than an ordinary human. Orion is the bearer of the Astro-Force, a weapon mounted on his hovercraft that can deliver fatal blows, though Orion prefers hand-to-hand combat whenever he gets the chance. Orion possesses the Mother Box, an enigmatic device which possesse various abilities. The one Orion uses frequently is the glamour function, which covers his hideously deformed face with a more handsome-looking one, so as to blend in better with the people of New Genesis and Earth. Gallery Orion_DCAU.png|Orion DCAU Category:Aliens Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Deities Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Warriors Category:Gunmen Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Male Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Son of a Villain Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Justice League Members Category:The Messiah Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Superman Heroes Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Hero